Home
by kira66
Summary: I decided to add more chapters! Being a genius means everybody wants a piece of you. Every government agency, even those that don't offically exsist, want to make you theirs.
1. Chapter 1

"I can't just leave, you know that!" Professor Charles Eppes huffed as he threw his arms in the air and stalked over to the chalkboard and the equation on it. He picked up a piece of chalk and wrote in a few numbers before noticing the silence behind him. He turned and glared at the blonde haired, blue eyed, Air Force Colonel sitting behind his desk. "Was there something else?" The question was innocent enough but the look of pure frustration etched on his youthful face eluded that it was anything but.

"Oh? And why can't you leave this time, Charlie?"

Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter asked as if she hadn't heard his last question. One pale eyebrow was raised in expectation.

Charlie turned back to the chalkboard and sighed. "Because I have a life _here_, Sam." He said in a whisper as if he was trying to convince himself more than her.

Sam snorted, a habit she picked up from her former Commanding Officer, the now, Brigadier General, Jack O'Neill. "I can see that." She said, dryly, sarcastically, as she looked around the messy office. After finishing her survey of the office, she leaned forward, resting her arms on the equally messy desk. "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, Charlie. It's not everyday a civilian gets invited to join the program."

"You said that the last three times you've been here. And are you forgetting that I _have _consulted with you on more than one occasion _without_ moving to Colorado?" Charlie turned away from chalkboard and back to Sam. "I'm perfectly happy here." He said this with more confidence.

"This is different." Sam tried to stress but knew she was getting nowhere with the young math genius. She sighed and rubbed her temples. "Why must you be so stubborn?" She groused.

"Because being stubborn is an Eppes family trait." Agent Don Eppes said as he stepped into the office. He had been surprised to see an Air Force Officer talking to his brother but knew better than to ask him about it. "Agent Don Eppes." He stopped at the desk and offered his hand, a small smile playing on his lips.

Sam stiffened at the intrusion but relaxed when the newcomer introduced himself. "Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter, United States Air Force." She said as she took his hand and shook it. "Agent Eppes? Any relation to the Professor here?" She questioned, curious.

Don released her hand and chuckled. "Yup, Chuck here is my little brother. Right, buddy?" He glanced over at his curly haired sibling, mischief dancing in his eyes.

Charlie groaned and rolled his eyes. "Why do you insist upon calling me that when you _know _I hate it?" He crossed his arms over his chest and waited for an answer.

Raising an eyebrow, Don tilted his head to the side as if to say _'you answered your own question.'_

Fascinated, Sam watched the banter between the two siblings. It was clear that they had a bond between them. A bond that she lacked with her own brother. "Did you need something, Agent?" She really wanted to get back to her discussion with Charlie.

Don's easy smile faded slightly as he thought to why he was there in his brothers office to begin with. "Actually, I'm here for Charlie's help." He turned serious eyes on his brother and handed him a folder that was tucked under his arm. "Here's the information you asked for."

"Thanks!" Charlie eagerly took the folder and flipped it open before moving back to the chalkboard and the equation on it. Glancing at the numbers on the single paper contained within the folder, he began to write. "Are you sure this is everything?" He asked without looking away from his work.

"Yeah, I had Megan and Colby go over everything twice. Why? Is something wrong?" Don moved away from the desk and came to rest beside his brother at the chalkboard.

Charlie shook his head and continued to fill numbers into their proper places. Within seconds he had a solution. He stared at the board a moment longer before turning his head to look at his brother. "There's too much information here, Don." He said quietly, remembering another case where he said the same thing. "Are you sure the father had nothing to do with his sons kidnaping?"

Don was silent for a moment. "Damn!" He pulled out his cellphone, flipped it open, and punched in Megan's number. Within seconds he was talking to the only female Agent on his team. "It me. Send Colby and David to pick up Thomas. Yeah, that's right, the boys father." He closed his phone with a snap then patted his brother on the back. "I thought there was something fishy about him. Good job." He started for the door but stopped before exiting. "Pizza tonight?" He threw over his shoulder.

"Pizza sounds great." Charlie smiled and watched as his brother disappeared out the door. He turned his attention back to Sam, having forgot she was even there. "Sorry about that." He tossed the folder onto his already jammed desk then flopped into a nearby chair.

Sam eyed the young mathematician. "You consult for the FBI?"

Charlie shrugged and leaned his head back against the chair's back. "I consult for a lot of government agencies, why?"

"The case you're working with your brother, what's it about?" Sam really wanted to know.

"Kidnaping." Charlie answered after a moment hesitation. "Look, Sam, the offer is amazing but I just can't accept."

Sam really wanted to argue but after seeing Charlie interact with his brother, she knew she was preaching to the wrong choir. "I understand." And she did. "But that doesn't mean I have to stop trying, does it?" She stood and brushed the wrinkles out of her blue skirt.

Charlie chuckled. "Nope. Maybe someday you'll get lucky and I'll accept." His words were teasing but had an underlying seriousness to them.

"That'll be the day." Sam said with a genuine smile. "How am I going to break the news to Daniel?" She asked as she headed to the door with him at her side.

"I suspect you'll find a way." Charlie answered as he walked with her out of the building and towards her black SUV. "How's little JC doing." He asked once they reached her SUV.

Sam groaned. "Growing like a weed. You're going to be at his birthday party, right? I'll never hear the end of it if your not." She warned.

Charlie shook his head. "I tried to warn you that two genius' having a baby was a bad idea. But did you listen to me?"

"You sound like Jack." Sam grumped as she pulled the door open and slid into the leather seat. "He still thinks his namesake is really a thirty year old munckin instead of a three year old toddler."

"He adores JC and you know it." Charlie said with a small, fond, smile. "And yes, I'll be at his birthday party. It's not everyday my Godson turns four, now is it? Just think, little Jack Charles will soon be twelve and heading off to college." He teased

Sam smiled and pulled the door shut while rolling down the window. "He'll be thrilled and so will Daniel. He misses you." She told him, truthfully, knowing that her husband would kill her if he ever found out that she had told Charlie that. "Twelve?" She asked, skeptically. "I don't know about that."

Charlie sighed. "I miss him too. Tell him to stop by if he's ever in the area. Dad would be thrilled to see him."

"I'll tell him." Sam reached out the window and patted his arm. "Why don't you bring your father and brother to JC's birthday party? It would be the perfect time for them to catch up."

"I'll ask them but Dad is busy with Millie and Don is always working." Charlie tilted his head to the side. "Dad's going to freak when he finds out he's a grandpa...sort of. I guess foster grandpa would be the correct term."

Sam rolled her eyes and pulled out of the Cal-Sci parking lot. She couldn't wait to get back to Colorado so she could tell Daniel the good news. On a whim she fished out her cellphone. "Hey Mark, it's me. No, nothings wrong. Do I have to have a reason to call my brother other than to say hi?" Her failure in recruiting Charlie, for the fourth time, was forgotten as she thought about home and her family; a family that extended from Colorado to California.


	2. Chapter 2

"Daniel Jackson?" Alan questioned his youngest son as he loaded the dishwasher. "You mean little Danny? You've spoken to him?"

Charlie felt a pang of guilt for not telling his father sooner but things had been so hectic that it had completely slipped his mind until now. "Yeah, well, his wife, actually."

Alan straightened up, closing the dishwasher door. "His wife? Danny's married?" He leaned back against the counter. "She look you up or what?" He wanted to know.

"Not exactly." Charlie hedged as he moved to the refrigerator and pulled a beer out for himself. He didn't drink much but he figured he was going to need it after this conversation was over. Twisting off the cap, he placed the bottle to his lips and took a long drink.

"What's that suppose to mean, not exactly?" Alan eyed his youngest, waiting for it to be explained.

Charlie sighed and ran his free hand through his curly hair. "Samantha Carter...Daniel's wife...had been to see me several times over the past four years." He took another sip of his liquid courage. "She works for a highly top secret government program and she was sent to try and...recruit me, for lack of a better phrase. I didn't even know who she was at first but...she was very persistent and insisted that I get to know her better before I made any decisions. We went out for coffee and started talking and she mentioned Daniel several times. It took me a little while to put two and two together but I finally asked her and..." He shrugged.

Alan raised his eyebrows. "That's some story." He wasn't sure he believed Charlie. Out of his two sons, Charlie was usually the most honest but since he started to work with his brother...some of Don's habits had rubbed off on the younger man, unbeknownst to him. "So little Danny's married." He smiled. "Have you spoke to him or just his wife?"

Clearing his throat, Charlie finished his beer and tossed the bottle into the recycling bin. "I've spoken to Daniel several times; over the phone and..." He paused then continued. "And face to face."

"You've seen him?!" Alan crossed his arms over his chest. "And you didn't think I'd be interested in knowing how my foster son was doing?"

Charlie fought the urge to roll his eyes. His father could be so dramatic sometimes. "Of course you'd be interested. I just forgot. Things haven't exactly been calm around here lately. It just slipped my mind until Sam showed up at my office last week."

Alan shook his head. "So how's he doing? Last I heard he was an archaeologist but he disappeared shortly after claiming that the pyramids were landing platforms for alien spaceships." He chuckled. "That boy sure did have an imagination despite his brilliance."

"He's doing fine, Dad." Charlie debated about how much he should tell his father then concluded he had the right to know everything that wasn't classified. "He's actually an Air Force consultant. That's where he met his wife. Sam's a Lieutenant Colonel with the Air Force."

"Wow, I would say it's surprising but I guess geniuses are in high demand." Alan gave Charlie a fond smile. "So...you know where he lives?"

Charlie nodded, his curls bobbing. "Colorado Springs. He actually invited you and Don to come along on my next visit."

Alan perked up a bit. "Really? When?" He was anxious to see Daniel for himself.

"Next week is JC's birthday and their having a huge party for him." Charlie said with a smile. He always smiled when he thought about his Godson.

"Wait. JC? Who's JC?" Alan was confused.

Charlie felt another pang of guilt. He should have told his father as soon as he found out about Daniel. "JC is...Jack Charles Jackson, Daniel and Sam's son. My Godson."

Alan was shocked silent. "Son." His voice had taken on a hoarse edge. "He has a child? How old?"

"He's turning four next Saturday. We all agreed...well...they agreed that it was time for him to meet his extended family and...Grandfather." Charlie smiled, slightly. "Daniel doesn't have any family, as you very well know. And Sam's family...her mother was killed in a car accident when she was a teenager and her father died recently. He was a semi-retired General with the Air Force. He caught a...parasite...overseas and..." He shrugged. "There wasn't anything that could be done. She has a brother too but I don't think they're close. He's not too supportive of the military. So we're all either of them have as family except for their friends and colleagues."

"This is all..." Alan shook his head. "Well, I always wanted grandkids and since neither you or Don are in any hurry to stop playing Cops and Robbers..." He smiled. "I believe next Saturday is a wonderful day to take a little trip. I hear Colorado is nice this time of year."

Charlie nodded. "Now all I have to do is talk Don into going." He frowned. That was easier said then done. Don was a workaholic just like him. It was one thing the brothers had in common. And something neither of them knew they had in common with their foster brother.

Alan moved over to Charlie and patted him on the shoulder. "If anyone can do it, it's you. You have a way with your brother." And with that said, he left the kitchen. He needed to call Millie and cancel their plans for next weekend. He had a wayward son to see and a daughter-in-law and grandson to meet. He felt a rush of giddiness as he climbed the stairs to his bedroom.

Once his father had left the kitchen, Charlie relaxed. "That was easier than I thought it would be." Pulling out his cellphone, he dialed the familiar Colorado Springs number and waited for someone to pick up. "_Sam? It's Charlie, I have great news. Dad's coming with me on Saturday. Yeah, I'm sure. No, I haven't spoken to him yet but I'm sure I can get him to come too. What? I don't really know how but I'll manage. Yeah, I'll let you go, I just wanted to tell you the good news. Be safe. Very funny, Sam. Goodbye._" He hung up and left the kitchen heading for the garage to work on his math.


End file.
